Sony Pictures Imageworks
Sony Pictures Imageworks, Inc. (SPI) is a visual effects and character animation company headquartered in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. SPI is a unit of the Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group. The company has been recognized by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences with Oscars for their work on Spider-Man 2 and the computer-animated short film The ChubbChubbs!, and received many other nominations for their work. SPI has provided visual effects for many films, most recent include Oz the Great and Powerful, The Amazing Spider-Man and Men in Black 3. They also provided services for several of director Robert Zemeckis' films, including Contact, Cast Away, The Polar Express, Monster House and Beowulf. Since foundation of its sister company Sony Pictures Animation in 2002, SPI has animated nearly all of SPA's films, including Open Season, Surf's Up, the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs films, The Smurfs films and the Hotel Transylvania films, and has also helped animate other animated films such as Aardman Animation's Arthur Christmas, co-produced by SPA, Rovio Animation's The Angry Birds Movie and Warner Animation Group's Storks ''and [[Top Cat|''Top Cat]]. Films Sony Pictures Imageworks has provided visual effects and digital animation for the following films: * 2012 ''(2009) * ''22 Jump Street * 50 First Dates ''(2004) * ''Alice in Wonderland ''(2010) * ''Alice Through the Looking Glass ''(2016) * ''American Sniper ''(2014) * ''America's Sweethearts ''(2001) * ''Anaconda ''(1997) * ''Anger Management ''(2003) * ''Arthur Christmas ''(2011) * ''Bad Boys II ''(2003) * ''Beowulf ''(2007) * ''Big Daddy ''(1999) * ''Big Fish ''(2003) * ''Blended ''(2014) * ''Captain America: The First Avenger ''(2011) * ''Cast Away ''(2000) * ''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore ''(2010) * ''Charlie's Angels ''(2000) * ''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle ''(2003) * ''Christmas with the Kranks ''(2004) * ''City of Angels ''(1998) * ''Click ''(2006) * ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''(2009) * ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 ''(2013) * ''Contact ''(1997) * ''Die Hard with a Vengeance ''(1995) * ''Early Bloomer ''(2003) * ''Edge of Tomorrow ''(2014) * ''Fury ''(2014) * ''G-Force ''(2009) * ''Ghost Rider ''(2007) * ''Godzilla ''(1998) * ''Green Lantern ''(2011) * ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''(2014) * ''Ghostbusters ''(2016) * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''(2001) * ''Hilda ''(2019) * ''Hollow Man ''(2000) * ''Hotel Transylvania ''(2012) * ''Hotel Transylvania 2 ''(2015) * ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(2018) * ''I Am Legend ''(2007) * ''I Spy ''(2002) * ''In the Line of Fire ''(1993) * ''James and the Giant Peach ''(1996) * ''Jumanji ''(1995) * ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle ''(2017) * ''Last Action Hero ''(1993) * ''Men in Black II ''(2002) * ''Men in Black 3 ''(2012) * ''Michael ''(1996) * ''Monster House ''(2006) * ''Money Train ''(1995) (minatures only) * ''Nature Cat: The Movie ''(2017) (CGI animation only) * ''Open Season ''(2006) * ''Oz: The Great and Powerful * Patch Adams ''(1998) * ''Phenomenon ''(1996) * ''Pixels ''(2015) * ''Seabiscuit ''(2003) * ''Smallfoot ''(2018) * ''Smurfs: The Lost Village ''(2017) * ''Snow Falling on Cedars ''(1999) * ''Speed ''(1994) * ''Spider-Man ''(2002) * ''Spider-Man 2 ''(2004) * ''Spider-Man 3 ''(2007) * ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''(2017) * ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''(2018) * ''Starship Troopers ''(1997) * ''Storks ''(2016) * ''Striking Distance ''(1993) (previsualization only) * ''Stuart Little ''(1999) * ''Stuart Little 2 ''(2002) * ''Suicide Squad ''(2016) * ''Superman Returns ''(2006) * ''Surf's Up ''(2007) * ''Tall Tale ''(1995) * ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''(2012) * ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''(2014) * ''The Angry Birds Movie ''(2016) * ''The Angry Birds Movie 2 ''(2019) * ''The Aviator ''(2004) * ''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian ''(2008) * ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe ''(2005) * ''The Chubbchubbs! ''(2002) * ''The Chubbchubbs Save Xmas ''(2007) * ''The Emoji Movie ''(2017) * ''The Ghost and the Darkness ''(1996) * ''The Haunted Mansion ''(2003) * ''The Interview ''(2014) * ''The Lord of the Rings * The Matrix Reloaded ''(2003) * ''The Matrix Revolutions ''(2003) * ''The Meg ''(2018) * ''The Polar Express ''(2004) * ''The Smurfs ''(2011) * ''The Smurfs 2 ''(2013) * [[The Thinning II|''The Thinning II]]'' (2018) * [[Top Cat|''Top Cat]]'' ''(2017) * ''Watchmen ''(2009) * ''What Lies Beneath ''(2000) * ''Wolf ''(1994) * ''Zathura: A Space Adventure ''(2005) * ''Zookeeper ''(2011) Category:Companies Category:NicThic Wiki